creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CreepyPastaKitty12
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:133676|Proposal: Blacklisting of the word "Cunt" page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 01:08, May 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:I'm a noob. Thanks. And you are commenting correctly on my talk page. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:31, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Humannequin Thanks for your review on my story Humannequin! It's actually been nominated for Pasta of the Month. Perhaps you could vote for it when the time comes? Dubiousdugong (talk) 05:09, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I might, I might not. It really just depends on two factors - if I'm online, and if I don't find better. NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 12:38, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Most Sinister Weapon Hello! Just in case you haven't checked yet, I left a message in response to your comment for my story "Most Sinister Weapon". Please respond when you can. Raidra (talk) 13:23, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay! No, I get it. I also admit that the part about her hesitating before spilling the story behind the weapon could have steered someone toward that interpretation as well. I was just trying to indicate that the weapon's history was so horrible that even she was disgusted despite her owning and displaying it, but you had an insightful and interesting interpretation that gives me something to think about. Thank you for responding. Raidra (talk) 02:24, March 19, 2014 (UTC) 'Update-' I thought about what you said when I went to bed last night, so this morning I added an alternate ending. I hope you like it and thanks again for the food for thought. Raidra (talk) 14:21, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, thank you! Interestingly enough, as I was typing the alternate ending I thought, "There's actually a third interpretation here. Someone could interpret this as meaning that she had lured him there to kill him, but changed her mind when she saw what kind of person he was." People can choose whichever ending they like and interpret it however they want. I'm glad you liked it, and as an occasional insomniac I also hope you get a better quality of sleep soon (even though I understood the point you were making). Raidra (talk) 13:29, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sorry Unfortunately I am in-between flights and may have misread the post (it is 3A.M currently). I believe I corrected it, and have delivered the message to the correct user now. Please let me know if I misinterpreted it. (unfortunately it is late and I am responding before bed so I may still not be on point, but I'm trying to resolve this ASAP. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:01, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Ayep. Sorry about the confusion, I did rush through the posts due to the fact that I only had a few minutes to check the website in-between my flight crossover, and I likely crossed connections during attribution in my haste while I was in the airport. (I corrected those issues hopefully recently) Once again, I'm sorry for the confusion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC)